The trap
by Trumpetplayer101
Summary: This is a crossover of 5 different shows. It is only in mighty Med or Lab rats but anyway the summary. Sucked into a world of lies with only one way out... To defeat whatever lies in their path. Will they get out of the trap, or be lost forever in the world of lies and danger? Sorry about the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I was doing research for this story and I found out Chase (Billy Unger ) Was arrested for DUI! And with that research I found that Lindsay Lohan was on Disney Chanel. WOW. Okay so this is a crossover of Lab rats, Icarly, Mighty Med, Every which way, and Henry Danger. Icarly Characters Sam and sometimes Gibby. Mighty med Kaz, Oliver, Skylar. Henry Danger. Kid Danger/ Henry Hart. Every witch way Emma Andi and Hex. Blake is still there. I can't fit this into the crossover so it will be Lab rats.**

* * *

In the world of ICarly.

Sams POV.

I got in the elevator to go down to the lobby. I really wanted meat. I would be coming right back to hang out with Carly.

"By Sam, Bring me back some Chicken."

"Fine." I would just get 2 rotisserie Chickens for me and 1 for her. When I got in the ride was fine until it plummeted and the floor feel beneath my feet. I screamed. I saw the basement and I thought it was the end. I was going to die hungry. Worst death ever. But, before I hit the basement a blue portal opened. What the heck? That was fantasy garbage. I fell in and waited to see where I was going.

In the world of Every which way.

Andi's POV

"Hurry up the council wants us!" Emma shouted.

"I'm working on it. Lets go Hex." I grabbed my bag because Emma said we would be gone for a while. Hex got in his special spot and I threw in snacks and other things that we could use.

"Emma where are we going?" I asked as she mad the portal to the school.

"I don't know." The portal opened and we were at the school lockers. we opened them and stepped inside but instead of the council we were going somewhere else. We turned around but there was nothing. Only darkness, never ending darkness. The only way to go was forward. We walked on. I was ready to see where we were going. I LOVE ADVENTURES.

In the Mighty med Hospital

Oliver's POV

Me Kaz and Skylar were going to the break/work out room for recovering super heroes. We were exhausted from working. We just saved 7 super heroes in 10 minuets. We all sat on the couch to watch TV. After 5 minuets the couch fell into darkness. We were all screaming. After a minute the screaming got old. We sat there falling wondering where we were going.

In the world of Henry Danger...

Henry's POV

I was sitting in the man Cave talking to Charlotte and we ordered snacks and watched TV. An hour later we got board. Then Where I was standing The floor fell. I was sure I was gonna die. When I stooped screaming I realized I was not dead. But where was I going.

Lab rats

Blake's POV.

We were on a mission and Chase was taking care of something while me and Adam took out the minions working for our newest unknown enemy. It was more like Chase was typing stuff on a computer and me and Adam were sitting on the ground taking out enemies while Bree stooped a fire. I was using Lasers and Lightning. My Lasers had gotten stronger and went from red to a disintegrating green. I did not denigrate any one but stunned them for Several hours.

"Hey Adam?" I asked.

"Whats bothering you?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"No, I just now your sad because family cares and we have an unbreakable bond. Kinda like when took down Jayden. We do things for each other. And I can tell because Were Brothers and I love you, So whats the problem?"

"Do you think I'm useless to the team."

"No! Why do you think that? You are helping us right now and what about when you YOU alone, saved mine Bree's Chase's and Leo's lives? That is use full. I'll ask Chase. HEY CHASE?"

"What?"

"Do you think Blake is useful?"

"Well he saved our lives, He is helping us right now, He took down Jayden for you, he destroys enemies and would give his life to save us, so yes very useful." Well Not what I was expecting. But in a good way. Leo came back with Bree. The fire had been put out and Chase got the information off the computer we needed. When I Geo leaped us all home we Chase said

"And You take us home from missions." But Instead something happened and we didn't go home. Chase verified it wasn't my Chip. I am so glad it wasn't. We ended up in a dense jungle and when we got there, other people started appearing to. Kaz, Oliver and Skylar were the only ones we knew. But Why are we here?

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger. DUN DUN DUN. *People everywhere gasp***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I should have 1-2 more chapters up after this. I have a long day with nothing to do except type, watch TV. You get it.**

* * *

Sams POV

When I finally fell out of that portal I landed in a weird jungle. And somehow, My butter sock came with me. I'm glad because I will need to beet the dorks that are all around me.

"Who are you?" I ask. I only did because silence is annoying.

"Who are you?" The girl with a back pack asked.

"I asked you first. Someone say something and say it now we will probably be here a while."

"Where are we?" The girl asked that was standing next to the one with a back pack.

"Were in a magical realm or are. I don't know, And I'm the smartest man on the whole earth." The people behind him groaned.

"How are you the smartest man?" He went a little pale.

"Well because were in a magical are I guess I can tell you who I am. I'm Emma and I'm a witch but not an evil witch, This is Andi and hex." A floating book came out of Andi's Back pack. Now reading can chase me around. I officially hate this place.

"I'm Sam and I do a web show called ICarly, And This is my butter sock. I beat people with it."

"I love how violent you are." The kid who said it was with the "smartest man on earth."

"Well who are you?" I asked again.

"I'm Blake, I like threatening people by saying I will turn them into human hamburgers, Or disintegrating people. I also do many other things that are less violent or deadly, but I also do more deadly and Violent things." Everybody but me and the weird group looked shocked.

"Your my favorite kid, Nut someone else." Kaz Oliver and Skylar explained, and then we found out about they bionics. He was the smartest man on earth, The fastest woman and strongest man, and most athletic man in the world. Which I guess means he can do Back flip front flip side flips and other things like that.

Blake's POV

It's nice to meet someone who is violent and dangerous. She has a butter sock and her name is Sam. She also likes meat. I know Emma's the chosen one, Andi is a guardian, And I already new Skylar, Kaz and Oliver.

No POV

They all fell into another portal this time they separated. Adam swam over so he could protect Blake who knew he could protect himself but Adam was not leaving. When everyone fell they were in a concrete room. Sam was in a room where she got the ability to fly. She could also shoot fire balls from her hand. Awesome.

Emma and Andi already Blasted out of where they were. They went on the only path there was.

Kaz Oliver and Skylar fell into a room where Kaz and Oliver got powers. Oliver could shoot Ice out of his hands and also use them to fly and Kaz got the ability to shoot acid. And he could also use it to fly.

"Awesome." Kaz shouted. Now he could save people. He could also save the people that save people along with it. Oliver thought he might have a Chance with Skylar. Only time will tell.

They blasted out of the room and went on.

Blake and Adam did the same. Bree and Chase did too. They would all meet up eventually.


End file.
